Rozpalając Gwiazdy
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Luke dowiaduje się kto jest jego ojcem. Vader dowiaduje się, że jego syn żyje. Jaki to będzie miało wpływ na ich relacje? Jaki na losy galaktyki...?
1. Słowo wstępu

Słowo Wstępu

A raczej słowo wyjaśnienia: nie jestem zagorzałą fanką Gwiezdnych Wojen. Moja znajomość sagi ogranicza się do kilkunastokrotnego obejrzenia oryginalnej trylogii, kilkurazowego obejrzenia prequeli i przeczytania dwóch, góra trzech książek (w związku z tym proszę o przymrużenie oka w razie jakichkolwiek błędów dotyczących fabuły, a najlepiej o ich wytknięcie). Zawsze jednak uwielbiałam wątek pokrewieństwa między Vaderem i Luke'm, ich stopniowe godzenie się z tym faktem oraz rodzące się w końcu uczucie, które każe ojcu chronić syna przed jego przeciwnikami, a synowi – wierzyć, że gdzieś pod warstwą zła i mroku wciąż kryje się Anakin Skywalker. _Ignite the Stars_ to fanfik, którego głównym tematem jest właśnie to zagadnienie, a zrealizowane ono jest w tak fantastyczny sposób, że nie sposób się w nim nie zakochać. W związku z tym postanowiłam umożliwić jego przeczytanie Polskim fanom GW.

Po wielu dniach bólu, zmęczenia i frustracji nareszcie udało mi się przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie. Ujmę to następująco: oryginał tej historii (do którego przeczytania serdecznie zachęcam – można go znaleźć w moich zakładkach) naprawdę jest jednym z najwspanialszych fanfików, z jakimi kiedykolwiek się zetknęłam. Jego konstrukcja, język i ogólny sposób przedstawienia związku między Darthem Vaderem i jego synem jest mistrzowska. Mimo szczerych chęci i jeszcze szczerszych starań obawiam się, że niestety nie udało mi się w pełni oddać tej magii w tłumaczeniu. Dałam jednak z siebie wszystko i mam nadzieję, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli Czytelnicy zdołają wczuć się w charakterystyczny gwiezdno – familijny klimat:) Miłej lektury!


	2. Sięgając po Nadzieję

Autor: rhonderoo i Jedi Trace

Tytuł oryginału: Ignite the Stars

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Nie ma i chyba nie będzie w najbliższej przyszłości.

Oryginał: http// www. fanfiction. net / s / 2426541 / 1 / Ignite the Stars

ROZPALAJĄC GWIAZDY

"**Zależy mi na tej osobie, bez względu na to, co ten fakt dla mnie oznacza. Odrzucę wszystko, co posiadam... i poświęcę swoje życie, by uratować tę osobę. A zrobię to, ponieważ on we mnie wierzy; kocha mnie mimo całego, koszmarnego zła, które wyrządziłem. Złamałem serce jego matce, ale jemu wciąż na mnie zależy i nie mogę pozwolić, by to umarło."** – George Lucas o uczuciach Anakina Skywalkera do syna, _Making of Revenge of the Sith_, 2005.

„_Kocham cię, Anakinie. Należę do ciebie, w życiu i śmierci, gdziekolwiek jesteś, cokolwiek robisz, zawsze będziemy jednością. Nigdy we mnie nie wątp, najdroższy. Jestem twoja."_ – Padme Amidala Skywalker, _Zemsta Sithów_ autorstwa Matthew Stovera.

**CZĘŚĆ I – Sięgając po Nadzieję**

Darth Vader obserwował, jak świat młodego mężczyzny rozpada się na kawałki, a on sam, zamiast zająć swoje miejsce u boku ojca, spada w przepaść. Chłopiec najwidoczniej wolał rzucić się w objęcia śmierci niż złapać jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

W okolicach mostka Vadera uformował się supeł. Ten raz był zupełnie taki sam jak poprzedni, kiedy to ofiarował galaktykę innej osobie. Osobie, która także jej nie przyjęła. Ciemność wiła się w nim, potęgując przyprawiające o mdłości uczucie zaczynające go ogarniać. Coś stopniowo paliło go od środka i niszczyło wszelką nadzieję, kiedy wyciągał rękę do Skywalkera. _Twojego syna_, poprawił jakiś wewnętrzny głos. Vader walczył, by zapanować nad tymi uczuciami i w końcu stłumił wzbierające nudności oraz dziwny ogień w sercu. Nie pozwoli tym rozterkom wpływać na swoje decyzje. Luke albo dołączy do niego, albo _umrze_.

Uczucie powróciło, gorące i jaskrawe. Vader z trudem utrzymał równowagę i zamknął oczy pod maską. Po prostu wykluczył je ze swojego systemu percepcji, podobnie jak wszystko inne. W tym akurat stał się całkiem biegły w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Przyzywając do siebie ciemność, odwrócił się od parapetu.

Swoboda, z jaką był w stanie wyciągnąć rękę do chłopca, zaniepokoiła go i teraz desperacko starał się stłumić coś, co było mu obce od dekad.

Nadzieję.

Nadzieję na posiadanie dziecka, którego pragnął tyle lat temu. Nadzieję, którą zniszczyły kłamstwa Jedi. Nie podejrzewał, że odrzucenie syna będzie w stanie go zranić. Z pewnością nie był już zdolny do odczuwania bólu.

_To jest najszczęśliwsza chwila w moim życiu_.

Szept dawnego wspomnienia przeleciał przez jego głowę niczym ważka i sprowadził ołowiany ciężar na jego serce. Lord Vader odszedł od barierki i wyprostował się. Luke należał do niego. Jedi nie mogli dłużej go mieć. To wydawało się niemal naturalne, ten związek, który czuł z chłopcem, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że akurat tego wspomnienia nie mógł wykorzystać... bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał mieć chłopca przy sobie. Fakt, że jego życie nabrało zupełnie nowego znaczenia, nie był istotny; wiedział, jak musi postąpić. Jedynym sposobem na uchronienie Luke'a przed złowrogim ogniem Imperatora było uprzednie oswojenie go z płomieniem. Chłopiec musi zostać nawrócony, albo Vader będzie zmuszony go zabić.

Luke spadał w dół. Ciężar na jego sercu był tylko nic nie znaczącą konsekwencją zranionej duszy. Zakończenie tej wyprawy zwisaniem z istnego końca świata było w tym przypadku nawet stosowne. Wiatr rzucał anteną termometru pogodowego Bezpinu, która niczym bat smagała nogę Luke'a. Całkiem odpowiednia kara za arogancję i nieposłuszeństwo wobec ostrzeżeń jego mistrza.

Chłopiec wezwał jedyną osobę, która mogła go tu usłyszeć.

- Ben!

Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź, ale Luke i tak na nią nie liczył.

Zamiast głosu Bena dotarł do niego jednak głos innego mistrza Jedi.

_Pamiętaj, czego się nauczyłeś. Ocalić cię może._

Pamiętać, czego się nauczył... Luke sięgnął głębiej w Moc, w siebie. Obrazy, głosy, twarze pędziły jedne za drugimi w jego umyśle. Przedzierając się przez ból w sercu, który ranił je głębiej niż jakikolwiek miecz świetlny byłby w stanie, odnalazł uczucia... myśli...

Gdzieś spoza granic świadomości i czasu dotarł do niego głos. Było to zupełnie jak wspomnienie, które nigdy nie miało miejsca. Nieuchwytne. Coś w głębi jego duszy wierciło się i rozbrzmiewało, drżąc na obrzeżach pamięci.

_...Leia... _

Okrzyk wyrwał się bez namysłu z jego ust.

- Leio!

Gdzieś w sercu wiedział, że tajemniczy głos mówił z pewnością. Dokładnie wyobraził sobie Leię i sięgnął poprzez przestrzeń kosmiczną.

- Usłysz mnie! Leio...

Niczym odległe echo poczuł obecność księżniczki w oddalającym się _Sokole_. Dalej desperacko kluczył w Mocy i został wynagrodzony małym, migotliwym błyskiem. Poczuł, jak nawiązana zostaje niepewna nić porozumienia, równie pierwotna i dająca oparcie jak ciepło ogniska w jego rodzinnym domu na Tatooine. Poczuł, jak jej bliskość otacza go pocieszając, zupełnie jakby była tuż obok przez całe jego życie.

_Wyczuwała go_. Luke westchnął w duchu. Jego umysł wciąż krążył wokół wydarzeń, które sprowadziły go na tę drogę zaprzeczeń i niepewności; jego serce kruszyło się, gdy postać Anakina Skywalkera, bohatera, rozpadła się na kawałki i odpłynęła w nurcie jego myśli.

Wpadł do _Sokoła_, prosto w wyczekujące ramiona Lei. Jej obecność go uspokoiła, kojąc zmaltretowaną duszę niczym balsam.

Nie sprzeciwiał się, kiedy położyła go na łóżku medycznym i opatrywała jego okaleczone ramię - i tak było zdrętwiałe. Zdrętwiałe tak, jak jego serce, które skostniało, wypełnione bólem, i biło teraz już tylko z przyzwyczajenia.

Dryfując na obrzeżach świadomości, myśli Luke'a samoistnie powracały do szybu wentylacyjnego reaktora na Bezpinie. Do przytłaczającej postaci Dartha Vadera, górującej nad nim na pomoście.

Czuł gniew i nienawiść Vadera, emocje, których spodziewał się po Ciemnej Stronie. Ale czuł także coś innego. _Pragnienie. _Również coś, czego można oczekiwać od Sitha... ale nie takie, które wyczuł. W potrzebie Vadera, by mieć Luke'a przy sobie rządząc galaktyką, była desperacja.

Tego Luke się nie spodziewał.

Ciemna Strona była ewidentnie obecna pod powierzchnią kombinezonu; otaczała serce Vadera i przenikała jego duszę.

Ale w tym momencie – momencie, w którym Vader wyciągnął ponad przepaścią rękę do Luke'a, oferując całą galaktykę, jeśli tylko chłopiec zechciałby ją przyjąć – czuł coś innego.

Coś, co istniało niezależnie od ciemności. Co wyłoniło się z duszy Vadera – nieruchome i martwe, ale nie pogrzebane. Coś, co kiedyś żyło.

Gwiazda, która stała się supernową... a potem się wypaliła.

_Wszystko umiera... nawet bohaterowie._

Ciemność obawiała się jej. Odsuwała się, zupełnie jakby ta martwa, czarna skała mogła w pewnej chwili ożyć na nowo.

Nagle z jego umysłu, wyciągnięte przez tę sferę, której ciemność nie była w stanie dotknąć, wydostało się wspomnienie. Luke zadrżał, gdy czyjś nieznany głos przebił się niczym promień światła przez burzę jego przemyśleń...

_... jest w nim dobro..._

_Dobro w nim? _Umysł Luke'a zaczął roztrząsać tę myśl.

Jakby przywołany przez obronę obcego głosu, nie dający się z niczym pomylić, niemal błagalny w swojej wymowie baryton rozległ się w jego głowie.

_- Luke_.

Emocje z jakiegoś pierwotnego, nienazwanego źródła poderwały Luke'a z łóżka, by odpowiedział.

- Ojcze!

_- Synu_. Chodź ze mną.

Wraz z tymi słowami nici zarówno światła, jak i ciemności, niepewnie wyciągnięte i pomieszane w swojej desperacji, naiwnie, po omacku go dosięgły. Luke opadł z powrotem na łóżko, oszołomiony połączeniem, jakie nawiązał z nim Vader. _Syn_. Przez całe życie niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż tego, by jego ojciec nazwał go synem. Nie przypuszczał, że to będzie tak bolesne.

- Ben – powiedział w przestrzeń. – dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do kabiny pilotów, z niepokojem obserwując statek wroga widoczny przez jedną z szyb.

Błagalny głos Vadera znów dotarł do jego umysłu.

- Luke! To twoje _przeznaczenie_.

Był zbyt słaby, by się opierać. Zajmując miejsce za fotelem Lei i otwierając się na przywracającą siłę Moc, po raz kolejny usłyszał głos dochodzący z jego własnych, najgłębszych wspomnień...

_... Wiem. Wiem, że wciąż jest..._

Westchnął boleśnie, z rezygnacją.

- Ben. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

cdn.


	3. Ochraniając Niewinność

_"Obawa utraty jest drogą ku Ciemnej Stronie. Nie opłakuj tych, którzy udeszli. Nie tęsknij."_ - Mistrz Yoda.

_"W takim razie po co w ogóle walczyć, Mistrzu? Po co ratować kogokolwiek?"_ - Anakin Skywalker.

Zemsta Sithów, Matthew Stover. 

**CZĘŚĆ II – Ochraniając Niewinność**

Darth Vader wyglądał przez okno w prywatnych kwaterach swojego zamku w Imperialnym Centrum. Właśnie skończył rozmowę transmisyjną ze swoim najnowszym przeciwnikiem, Księciem Xizorem. Wyglądało na to, że pozbycie się go ze stacji, którą teraz zajmował jako drugi dowódca, stało się ambicja każdego neofitycznego przywódcy reżimu. Stacji, której obecnie nie znosił, a której coraz częściej musiał bronić, chociaż po prawdzie nie czynił tego ze wszystkich sił. Coraz trudniej było mu znaleźć w sobie zaangażowanie w pewne sprawy. Jego ambicje, jak nagle zauważył, czasami chwiały się i błądziły.

Xizor lubił nazywać się _księciem ciemności_ i przywódcą Czarnego Słońca, skorumpowanej organizacji prowadzącej handel z Imperium i ukrywającej swoje ciemniejsze machlojki pod przykrywką dużych interesów. _Książę ciemności_, pomyślał Vader pogardliwie. Co ten gad mógł wiedzieć o _ciemności_? To z pewnością nie było coś, co cudzoziemski książę byłby skłonny nazwać swoim, gdyby rozumiał zawiłość i przerażenie, towarzyszące tym, którzy faktycznie mogli być nazwani mrocznymi. Vader roześmiałby się, gdyby tylko mógł.

O tym, że Książę Xizor planuje zabić Luke'a Skywalkera, dowiedział się od zaufanego Imperialnego technika, który wytropił źródła transmisji kilku łowców nagród i techników Czarnego Słońca. Nie trzeba dodawać, że sama myśl o tych planach zagotowała Vaderowi krew w żyłach. Wyczuwał grożące niebezpieczeństwo i to sprawiało, iż czuł, że żyje, czuł to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Myśl, że ten stwór mógłby skrzywdzić jego syna sprawiała, że budziło się w nim cos zupełnie pierwotnego w swojej naturze, coś, co teoretycznie od dawna było martwe. Głęboko wewnątrz siebie Vader poczuł, jak ogień w jego żyłach niepokojąco zbliża się do małego, wilgotnego, drzemiącego knota, który wydawał się na dobre ugaszony, ale gorąca złość wysuszyła go – i na nowo uczyniła niebezpiecznym.

Nie zastanawiał się nad przyczyną tej nagłej troski o bezpieczeństwo chłopca – tym razem nie było czasu na przemyślenia. Podejrzewał, że Xizor zna prawdę o jego pokrewieństwie z Luke'm i to rozwścieczało go jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli ten kryminalista uważał, że zemści się na Vaderze usiłując odebrać życie jego synowi, to grubo się mylił. Vader musiał chronić chłopca i w tym przypadku niepotrzebne było nawet upewnianie się w Mocy co do słuszności takiego postępowania. To był jego obowiązek.

Zdradziecki sojusz Luke'a z Rebeliantami rzucony Vaderowi w twarz był dla Xizora pretekstem, by zabić Skywalkera. Desperackim, bezużytecznym ruchem, mającym na celu okpienie Vadera który, od dawna nie prowokowany tak ewidentnie, uznał, że uduszenie Xizora znacznie podniosłoby go na duchu. Najlepiej, jeśli zrobiłby to powoli i z bliskiej odległości. A może nawet własnymi rękoma.

Na pokładzie _Sokoła Millenium_ Luke poprawił się w fotelu pilota i mocniej zacisnął palce na sterach, a Leia, Lando i Chewie przygotowywali się tymczasem do bitwy. Niszczyciele Księcia Xizora zaangażowały ich wszystkich do walki, ale nawet pomoc Eskadry Łotrów nie zmieniała faktu, iż przewaga liczebna wroga wynosiła piętnaście do jednego podczas tego lotu ku ucieczce ze zniszczonego pałacu w Imperialnym Centrum.

Czerpiąc siłę z Mocy, Luke leciał tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Ale to nie wystarczało. Gwiezdny Niszczyciel właśnie pojawił się na horyzoncie, a w ślad za nim przybyły kolumny myśliwców.

Starając się pozostać myślami przy ucieczce, Luke walczył z ogarniającą go powoli rozpaczą.

I właśnie wtedy pomoc nadeszła z najmniej spodziewanego źródła. Myśliwce nie atakowały wyłącznie statków rebeliantów, ale koncentrowały większość swojej uwagi na flocie Xizora.

Luke'a obmyła znajoma fala w Mocy. _Vader_. Poczuł, jak przez Moc przepływa impuls. Był on inny niż ten, który towarzyszył poprzedniej obecności Vadera w jego umyśle. Choć wciąż złowrogi, nie wydawał się jednak tak mroczny. Był spokojny i kontrolowany. Pełen siły. Energia, która z niego wypływała... dryfowała w przestrzeni. To był jedyny termin, jakim Luke potrafił określić to uczucie w Mocy unoszące się nad polem bitwy. Czuł, jak mroczny lord poszukuje czegoś, ale wtedy, równie nagle jak się pojawił, impuls zniknął – wycofał się niczym olbrzymi, skrzydlaty ptak zostawiający na inny dzień, inny moment swoja na wpół zjedzoną ofiarę.

Vader krążył po mostku na pokładzie _Executora, _podczas gdy jego oficerowie, ominąwszy planetę, skierowali Gwiezdny Niszczyciel w wir walki. Jego wysłannik powrócił z pewnym dowodem na to, iż Xizor zignorował jego _życzenie_, by trzymał się z daleka od chłopca. Krew szalała w jego żyłach, gdy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Ten śmieszny kryminalista postanowił bawić się życiem syna Dartha Vadera. Czyżby miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł wiecznie kryć się za autorytetem Imperatora? Książę naraził życie Luke'a na niebezpieczeństwo dla swoich własnych celów i Vader zamierzał dosadnie dać mu do zrozumienia, jak wielki popełnił błąd. Dziś to wszystko się zakończy. Wielokrotnie ostrzegał tego pozbawionego moralności przestępcę – teraz będą grać według jego zasad.

_Jeśli Skywalker zostanie ranny, osobiście za to odpowiesz._

Dał Xizorowi dokładnie dwie minuty na poddanie się. Miał gorącą nadzieję, że książę zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem nie wypełni rozkazu. Idiota zagroził nawet Vaderowi Imperatorem, zupełnie jakby ten mógł tu cokolwiek wskórać. Vader będzie musiał zapłacić za swój uczynek, ale będzie on tego wart. To ścierwo wystarczająco długo było cierniem w jego oku. Dzień, w którym do przysłowiowych rąk Vadera dostała się wiadomość, że Xizor poluje na jego syna, był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Skyhook i myśliwce księcia ścigające _Sokoła Millenium_ były właśnie tym, czego potrzebował.

Po dwóch minutach Darth Vader wydał rozkaz:

- Komandorze, zniszcz skyhook.

Satysfakcja ze śmierci Xizora połączyła się z radością Luke'a, niczym melodia płynącą do niego poprzez Moc.

Vader czuł wysiłek chłopca całą duszą pragnącego uciec. Niemal widział stery _Sokoła Millenium_ reagujące na pełen wprawy dotyk Luke'a i przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się jakby to było walczyć ze swoim synem ramię w ramię podczas bitwy. Luke był dobry – byliby potężnym i groźnym duetem.

W jego piersi zaczęło rodzić się nowe uczucie, którego nie rozpoznał od razu.

Duma. Vader nie widział nurkującego i kołującego gwałtownie dzięki kierowanym Mocą manewrom frachtowca, ale świadomość, że byłby z tego dumny błąkała się po obrzeżach jego myśli. Wiedział jednak, że nie było to coś, co powinien roztrząsać, i przez wzgląd na siebie i na syna.

Obserwował z prawdziwą satysfakcją, jak mały statek Xizora roztrzaskuje się na milion kawałków od strzału lasera _Executora_.

Tak, dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z bardzo nielicznych, kiedy cieszyło go to, że żyje.

Ponownie bezpieczny w najnowszej siedzibie Bazy Rebeliantów, Luke wyglądał przez okno. Powoli przyjmował do wiadomości to, co wydarzyło się nad Coruscant. Flota Imperium zaatakowała statki organizacji subwencjonującej je. Raporty już potwierdziły fakt, iż to _Executor_, statek Vadera, zniszczył skyhook Xizora.

I Vader tam był. Luke z całą pewnością czuł jego obecność. Tym razem lord nie starał się nawiązać kontaktu, był za to pewny siebie. Luke mógł niemal ujrzeć czarne oblicze maski i wysoką postać stojącą przy sterach swojego statku. Podczas chwilowego zetknięcia się ich dusz Luke wyraźnie poczuł charyzmatyczne męstwo ojca, które sprawiło, że przez moment niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż stanięcia u jego boku i poczucia silnej, okrytej rękawicą dłoni spoczywającej z aprobatą na jego ramieniu.

_Możemy rządzić galaktyką jako Ojciec i Syn_.

Luke oparł się o szybę i przyłożył czoło do jej gładkiej, chłodnej powierzchni. To się nigdy nie spełni. Głęboko w jego wnętrzu coś wyszeptało skargę, która towarzyszyła jego sercu przez całe dzieciństwo.

_Ojciec_.

Nagle poczuł dziecinną potrzebę zbuntowania się przeciwko wyrokom Mocy. To od zawsze było jego najgłębsze, najgorętsze pragnienie... i to właśnie ono w końcu go zniszczy. Doskonale czuł, że lord chce go mieć, a teraz wiedział również, że chce, by pozostał przy życiu. Maleńki płomyk nadziei skłonił go do zastanowienia się... _czy on chce po prostu mieć mnie żywego, czy pragnie mnie tak, jak ja zawsze pragnąłem mojego ojca?_ Jego umysł poszukiwał odpowiedzi. Musiał mieć pewność. Chciał usłyszeć od Yody te słowa, widzące teraz nad nim niczym mrok, przed którym tak często go ostrzegano. Jeśli prawdą było, że Vader jest jego ojcem...

_To co się z nim stało?_

Luke niemo przeklął ciemność, która zabrała mu ojca. Yoda zapewniał, że Ciemna Strona nie jest silniejsza i Luke musiał w to wierzyć. Musiał wierzyć w to, że jego ojciec do niego wróci.

cdn.


	4. Pożądając Przeszłości

_"Możemy zawsze być pewni, że Anakin zrobi to, co uważa za słuszne. Ale nie możemy być pewni że zrobi to, co mu kazano. Nie można go tak po prostu zmusić do posłuszeństwa."_ - Obi - Wan Kenobi.

Zemsta Sithów, Matthew Stover.

**CZĘŚĆ III – Pożądając Przeszłości**

Planeta Dagobah zawsze była mokra i pełna pleśni, a powietrze na niej – przesiąknięte nieznośną wilgocią. Wiecznie zachmurzone bagna nie były ciepłe, jednak Luke zazwyczaj zmuszony był zdejmować kurtkę z powodu wilgotności. Ale dzisiejszy dzień był inny. Luke'owi było zimno, zupełnie jak podczas głębokich nocy na Tatooine. Zwalił się na niego ciężar tego, czego się o sobie dowiedział. Teraz, gdy przyjął do wiadomości to, co powiedział mu Darth Vader, czuł na barkach olbrzymie brzemię własnej przeszłości. Jego życie nie było już igraszką i pożywką dla młodzieńczych marzeń o heroicznych przygodach.

Kolejny dzień pracy dla Rebelii... kolejna Gwiazda Śmierci do wysadzenia.

Ale już tak dłużej nie było. Teraz coś potężniejszego od całego jego jestestwa zdawało się szeptać do niego o jego przeznaczeniu – o tym, kim jest, dlaczego się urodził i jego miejscu w galaktyce. Szeptało, że posiada dziedzictwo. Poczuł irracjonalna chęć powrotu na farmę, na Stację Tosche, do przyjaciół. Być może to wszystko było snem.

Nie, to nie był sen. Luke czuł, jak jego młodość znika wśród piasków Tatooine by najprawdopodobniej już nigdy więcej nie powrócić.

Uwielbienie dla ojca – bohatera wydawało się teraz godne pożałowania, ale pojawił się również inny glos. Gdzieś głęboko w umyśle Luke widział twarz ojca. Widniała przed nim; intensywnie błękitne oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych... a potem brutalnie odcięte od świata przez ciemność.

Luke usiadł na brzegu, spojrzał na pokryte mgłą jezioro i zadrżał. Zamknął oczy i przywołał Moc. Yoda odszedł. Obi – Wan odszedł. Ale ich obecność wciąż była w Mocy namacalna i ciążyła niemal tak samo jak ich słowa.

_Twoim ojcem jest._

Luke pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To krótkie zdanie przypieczętowało jego los. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy Yoda i Ben w ogóle planowali podzielić się z nim tym sekretem. A może dla nich nie było to nic więcej, niż zwykła tragedia? Niefortunny, biologiczny szczegół...

Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Vader – nie, _Ojciec _– powiedział mu prawdę. Prawdę, która niczym echo rezonowała w jego duszy tym samym tembrem, którego szept słyszał wśród chmur Bezpinu. Coś zaistniało między nimi dwoma i zniszczyło wszystkie jego wcześniejsze poglądy i uczucia. Przypomniał sobie słowa, które wreszcie ośmielił się wymówić głośno przy swoim mistrzu.

„_Wciąż jest w nim dobro."_

Odpowiedź Obi – Wana była pełna smutku i zmęczenia:

- On jest teraz bardziej maszyną niż człowiekiem. Pokręconą i złą.

Luke nie mógł winić Mistrza za brak wiary. Ben nie widział w swoim byłym uczniu tego, co Luke _czuł_. Nie słyszał głosu, który teraz niemal co noc nawiedzał Luke'a w snach. Głosu, który otulał jego duszę niczym ciepły koc.

Głosu, który dał mu siłę, by stanąć oko w oko z prawdą o tym, że Anakin Skywalker wciąż żyje... i Luke nie mógł zostawić go w objęciach ciemności, podobnie jak nie mógł tego zrobić swojej nowo odnalezionej siostrze.

_Leia._

Jak on jej to powie?

- Ukryj swoje uczucia, Luke. Przynoszą ci zaszczyt, ale Imperator może je wykorzystać.

Luke kiwnął głową i zawahał się.

- Czy właśnie to miało miejsce? W przypadku mojego ojca?

Ben wyglądał, jakby ciężar tysiąca żywotów spoczywał na jego barkach.

- Nie wiem, Luke. Anakin pragnął potęgi... a Cesarz chętnie ją ofiarował.

Luke podniósł wzrok na pokryte mchem drzewa. Jego ojciec posiadał teraz potęgę większą niż ktokolwiek, nie licząc Imperatora. A jednak to mu nie wystarczało. Coś innego płynęło teraz przez duszę Vadera, żłobiąc ścieżkę pełną bólu. Luke czuł, że drzemiące w nim mroczne stworzenie karmi chłodna dłoń rozpaczy. Był też pewien, że gdy jego ojciec łączył się z nim w Mocy, otwierał się przed nim bardziej, niż przypuszczał.

Stworzenie zrodzone z rozpaczy, strachu i nienawiści rzucało się i atakowało za każdym razem, gdy Luke się zbliżał. Bało się światła. Wiedziało, że Luke może je wygnać z mrocznego serca, którego trzymało się kurczowo, niczym kochanka. Wiedziało, że światło ukazałoby to, czego stworzenie zawzięcie strzegło i ukrywało nawet przed samym Vaderem.

Myśli Luke'a nękały go przez całą podróż powrotną do Sojuszu.

Darth Vader stał na mostku _Executora_ i wyglądał przez okno. Gwiazdy czasami stymulowały go, kiedy pragnął medytować. Często zdarzało się, że im usilniej próbował oddać się medytacji, tym trudniej mu to przychodziło, choć nigdy nie było nawet w przybliżeniu tak trudne, jak za jego młodych lat, kiedy oblicza ofiar przebijały się i przenikały przez wszystkie jego bariery i tarcze ochronne.

Nie pozwalał sobie jednak na zupełny odpoczynek od przeszłości. Były takie rzeczy, których nigdy nie zapomni – twarze, których nigdy nie zapomni. Ale być może tak musiało być. Ten stan rzeczy definiował jego egzystencję i karmił mroczną nienawiść, która trzymała go przy życiu.

Ostatecznie zasłużył sobie na to. W najgłębszej, najbardziej ukrytej części swojej duszy przyznał im tę zwierzchność nad sobą, choć nikt nie byłby w stanie tego zauważyć, nawet poprzez Moc. Nienawiść do niego należała do nich, ale to właśnie on nosił ją, okrywał się niczym płaszczem. One nie skierowałyby jej przeciwko niemu, to nie było w ich stylu. On mógł używać jej do własnych celów.

Z wiekiem i koncentracją medytacja stała się prostsza. Myśli łatwiej było zdyscyplinować i nakierować na drogę prowadzącą do tajemniczego miejsca w jego wnętrzu. Miejsca, w którym żywił się mrokiem niczym zgłodniałe niemowlę przy piersi matki, nigdy nie mogące najeść się do syta.

Ta łatwość, którą przez krótki czas się cieszył, zniknęła po pojawieniu się jego syna. Trudno mu było skupić swoją energię na medytacji, gdy błękitne oczy chłopca, oczy drugiego człowieka, stawały przed czerwonymi soczewkami jego maski i prześladowały do szaleństwa.

Czy prześladowały również Obi – Wana?

Vader zmarszczył brwi. Skąd przyszła mu do głowy ta myśl?

Odwrócił się i przeszedł wzdłuż okna. W tym momencie wyraźnie wyczuwał z daleka obecność Luke'a. Zmaterializowała się w Mocy jak fala wody docierająca do brzegu, a następnie okrążyła zmysły Vadera i niepewnie, pobieżnie zetknęła się z nimi.

Czyżby Luke go szukał?

Imperator był w pobliżu, więc Vader nie sądził, by jawna komunikacja z synem była dobrym pomysłem.

Spojrzał w kierunku Tion Cluster, desperacko starając się odzyskać spokój i duchowe odcięcie od otoczenia. Jeśli skupi się na jednym gwiezdnym systemie, być może będzie w stanie uciec od rozmyślań i zagrzebać się w mroku, który dawał mu siłę. Jeszcze usilniej zaczął wpatrywać się w gwiazdy pragnąc, by jego oczy zarejestrowały przez skomputeryzowane soczewki jak najwięcej szczegółów. Skoncentrował się tak mocno, że jego skronie zaczęły pulsować, a wzrok zamglił, jednak tajna więź wciąż się utrzymywała. Nagle w Mocy nastąpiła wibracja i sygnał życia jego syna dotarł do niego niczym dźwięk melodii. Wiedział, że dziś już nic nie wyjdzie z medytacji. Luke był blisko.

Vader poddał się i ruszył do centrum dowodzenia, by dowiedzieć się jaki był cel podróży statku, który minął ich w drodze na mały księżyc, choć wiedział już, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Upewniwszy się o obecności na nim swojego syna, postanowił ruszyć na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Musiał przygotować własną obronę przed Imperatorem – zaryzykował wiele, by uchronić Luke'a przed Xizorem i mogły go w związku z tym czekać pytania. Oczywiście istniała także możliwość, że Cesarz przejrzy większość jego odpowiedzi. Vader starał się uporządkować myśli. Musiał opanować uczucie głębokiej tęsknoty, które zdawało się ogarniać go przy każdej wzmiance o Skywalkerze. To była konieczność.

Podejrzenie, iż Cesarz wiedział o próbie zamachu Xizora na życie Luke'a, niepokoiło Vadera. Obaj zgodzili się, że ewentualna śmierć Luke'a będzie poprzedzona próbą przeciągnięcia go na Ciemną Stronę. Jeśli Imperator zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Luke zmierzał ku pułapce, podobnie jak w przypadkach wcześniejszych zamachów Mary Jade i samego Xizora, to oznaczało, że nie uważa Luke'a naprawdę ważnego i Vader będzie zmuszony zmienić swoje plany. Nagle zrozumiał, że kroczy po cienkiej linie, a stawka jest bardzo wysoka.

Luke usłyszał lądowanie ojca na księżycu głośniej, niż którykolwiek głos w chatce Ewoków. Roztargniony, oddalił się od komfortowego towarzystwa przyjaciół i zapuścił na jeden z pomostów. Nie widział swojego ojca od spotkania na Bezpinie, ale ich więź stawała się silniejsza z każdym wzajemnym zetknięciem w Mocy. Znajoma teraz mroczna aura wirowała w oddali i Luke odpowiedział na kontakt własnym, krótkim dotknięciem. Nie potrafił przemóc tęsknoty towarzyszącej byciu tak blisko ojca.

Nadszedł czas. Obi – Wan i Vader wspominali o przeznaczeniu – pojęciu, nad którym nigdy się specjalnie nie zastanawiał. Zawsze uważał, że jego los zależy wyłącznie od niego.

Ale być może mówili prawdę. Przyszłość Luke'a była faktycznie złączona i powiązana z przyszłością Vadera i chłopiec w ten lub inny sposób podzieli jego los. Ojciec dołączy do niego... albo go zabije.

Luke nie wiedział wiele o cesarzu, ale był pewien, że nie ucieknie z Gwiazdy Śmierci, gdy już się podda. Jego postanowienie było jednak silne. Nie przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę. Nie stchórzy.

Nie wierzył zresztą, że do tego dojdzie. Darth Vader posunął się niemal do zdrady, gdy skierował laser swego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela na sprzymierzeńca Imperium. To było coś, na co Luke nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi, skoro tak wyraźnie świadczyło o uczuciach Vadera, i jeśli nie było dowodem na nic innego, to przynajmniej na to, jak daleko Vader był gotów się posunąć, by uchronić Luke'a przed każdym – z wyjątkiem siebie.

Jego ojciec uratował go przed Xizorem. Luke nie wierzył, że teraz odda go w ręce Imperatora.

„Kącik Lei" w głębi jego umysłu drgnął. Luke instynktownie zablokował go przed zbliżającą się obecnością ojca. Nawet gdyby nie udało mu się dokonać niczego poza tym, jego ojciec nie może dowiedzieć się o Lei.

Luke podniósł wzrok na gwiazdy i przywołał dającą siłę Moc. Odpowiedział mu głos z najgłębszych, najintymniejszych snów, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

_... jest w nim dobro..._

Słowa po raz pierwszy wypowiedziane zostały głosem kobiety. Znajomy w swojej pewności i bliskości. Kobieta... głos podobny do głosu Lei... ale inny.

Ciepły głos siostry powitał go z tyłu i Luke odwrócił się do niej.

- Leio, pamiętasz swoją matkę?

cdn.


	5. Chwytając się Pewniejszego Gruntu

"_A co jeśli tam nie ma światła? Co jeśli dotrzemy do końca tego tunelu i znajdziemy tylko noc?" -_ Obi - Wan Kenobi

_"Wierzyć musimy. Ufać woli Mocy. Jakie inne wyjście mamy?" - _Yoda

Zemsta Sithów, Matthew Stover.

**CZĘŚĆ IV – Chwytając się Pewniejszego Gruntu**

Noce na Endorze zwiastowane były nawoływaniami nocnych stworzeń wyruszających na żer. Las był czarny niczym atrament, a powietrze chłodne i rześkie. Odgłosy natury nie docierały jednak do Dartha Vadera, kiedy opuszczał swój wahadłowiec by wyjść naprzeciw machinie kroczącej, która wiozła ponoć na pokładzie jego syna. Hełm już od dawna tłumił wszystkie naturalne odgłosy tak, iż stawały się niewyraźne. Czujnik dźwięku retransmitował słowa, które nie były skierowane bezpośrednio do niego. Nie odczuwał też temperatury. Nic nie czuł prze swoją oprawę.

Wyczuwał jednak bliską obecność Luke'a i niespodziewanie go to zaskoczyło. Gdy Cesarz powiedział mu, iż Luke do niego przyjdzie, poświęcając się dla ojca, którego nawet nie zna, przez moment targały nim wątpliwości. On również nie znał dobrze swojego syna, ale jego wrodzony upór był w stanie wyczuć nawet przy tej ograniczonej wiedzy, jaką posiadał na temat chłopca. I wtedy tak nagle, jak dała się odczuć, obecność Luke'a zniknęła.

Och. Być może Imperator nie był tak spostrzegawczy, jak twierdził. Nie zdziwiłoby Vadera, gdyby przywitał grupę oficerów przynoszących wiadomość o tym, że ich zdobycz uciekła... znowu. W sumie nawet tego oczekiwał.

Ku jego zdumieniu drzwi windy otworzyły się i jego syn stał tam w kajdankach, otoczony komitetem powitalnym. A więc Cesarz jednak miał racę.

Skierował wzrok na szczupłą postać syna i podziękował strażnikom.

Luke natychmiast podszedł i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Vader był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nawet potężni i postawni ludzie drżeli w jego obecności, jednak ten młody człowiek, jeszcze niemal chłopiec, stał przed nim bez najmniejszego lęku.

Moc szumiała wokół nich – identyczne bieguny pola magnetycznego, które nigdy się nie zetkną.

- Cesarz oczekiwał cię. – przemówił do Luke'a Vader, starając się nabrać pewnego stopnia bezpośredniości w kontaktach z chłopcem. Zauważył, że jego syn z łatwością dorównywał mu kroku, jakby od zawsze chodzili ze sobą ramię w ramię.

Potęga i aparycja jego syna przyniosły ze sobą odległe poczucie familiarności. Luke był bardzo podobny do niego z czasów młodzieńczych, ale spokojniejszy i w zgodzie z Mocą, tak jak on chciał być zanim pogodził się z tym, dokąd zaprowadziło go przeznaczenie. Vader nie mógł nie zauważyć dojrzałości, jaka emanowała z jego syna. Jego umysł był czysty, a determinacja skupiona. Wydawał się nad wiek mądry.

Kiedy Luke zwrócił się do niego per „ojcze", coś we wnętrzu Vader drgnęło. Choćby tylko w pojęciu fizjologicznym, ale jego oddech zatrzymał się... przez moment smok kulił się, a coś od dawna w nim drzemiącego poderwało się w rozpaczliwej próbie wczepienia się w obecność Luke'a. To wszystko wydarzyło się w czasie krótszym od sekundy, ale na swój sposób sięgnęło wieczności.

Jego pierś ścisnęła się z bólu gdy przyjmował do wiadomości synowską akceptację prawdy. Określenie, które tak często lżył, uniosło głowę i już nie chybiało w swych uderzeniach.

Było tam, wymówione przez jego syna. Vaderowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna, którym kiedyś był, wspiął się na piaszczysty nasyp jego własnej roboty i stanął na nim, drwiąc. Duch wstał z grobu, ożywiony siłą nadaną mu przez samo wspomnienie... _Anakin Skywalker_.

Duch uśmiechnął się ironicznie, gdy Vader gorąco zaprzeczył Luke'owi. Sith zaciekle walczył z jego wspomnieniem, a smok rozsierdził się. Wiedział, jakim zagrożeniem mogły być dalsze starania Luke'a. Mogły one przypomnieć Vaderowi, że był niegdyś innym człowiekiem, że miał inne życie i uprosić go, by wyszedł z ukrycia.

Vader obserwował, jak jego syn odwraca się od niego i z pewnością mówi o Anakinie Skywalkerze, mężczyźnie, którego wydaje mu się, że zna. Z głębi jego duszy znów zaczęła nawoływać tęsknota i musiał użyć całej swojej siły, by zwalczyć wszystkie ślady osoby, którą Luke błędnie w nim dostrzegał. Odwrócił się od tego, co ujrzał w twarzy syna – od desperacji w jego oczach.

- W istocie _jesteś_ potężny, tak jak przewidział Cesarz.

Docenił potęgę Luke'a – nic innego nie mógł powiedzieć. Wydarzeniami kierowało teraz coś znacznie większego niż oni obaj. Luke po prostu tego nie zauważał.

Stał tyłem do Luke'a i raczej poczuł niż usłyszał prośbę swojego syna, prośbę zrodzoną z idealistycznej naiwności...

_- Chodź_ ze mną.

_... Chodź ze mną... Pomóż mi wychować nasze dziecko... zostaw wszystko inne za sobą póki jeszcze możemy!_

Było mu niedobrze, ogień rozlewał się po jego ciele z miejsca, w którym czas się zatrzymał i którego strzegł smok. Zawsze z nim, zatapiający zimne, jadowite kły w jego strachu... ale nigdy nie był w stanie wymazać _tego_ wspomnienia. Vader nie potrafił wymówić jej imienia nawet w myślach. Nie mógł powiedzieć Luke'owi, że ona też kiedyś wierzyła w niego i że właśnie to ją zgubiło. Gorycz i nienawiść do mężczyzny, który kochał tę kobietę, a jednak ją zabił, wybuchła nagle i Vader wykorzystał to. Stał, czekając na spokój, który przynosi mrok, a smok zawrzał gniewem. Ukrył jej głos głęboko wewnątrz siebie. Luke musi zrozumieć, że inni również próbowali, ale _nie wymówi jej imienia_.

Mógł jednak podać przykład innej porażki.

_- Obi – Wan_ myślał tak jak ty... Nie znasz potęgi Ciemnej Strony. _Muszę_ być posłuszny mojemu mistrzowi.

- Nie przejdę na Ciemną Stronę i będziesz zmuszony mnie zabić.

Spokojna sugestia Luke'a zagnała ich w ślepy zaułek i Vader poczuł, jak ogarnia go chłodna apatia. Dobrze. Potrzebował tego opanowania. Już i tak powiedział za dużo, a Luke był nieugięty.

- Jeśli takie jest twoje przeznaczenie. – powiedział bez emocji. Przez moment nie był pewien, czy sam w to wierzy.

Kiedy jego syn błagał go o odrzucenie nienawiści trawiącej go od lat, Vader poczuł, że przenosi się na Mustafar, na podobny pomost, że patrzy na podobne światło. Tamten zachód słońca – niewielkiego, jasnego punktu na czerwonym niebie – reprezentował wiele. Pamiętał, że wtedy płakał, a łzy rozpaczy i beznadziei zmyły ostatnie ślady jego wcześniejszego życia. W tamtym momencie łzy zmyły Anakina Skywalkera. Na zawsze.

- Dla mnie jest już za późno, synu.

Nic innego nie mógł powiedzieć chłopcu. Było za późno.

Po raz kolejny zapragnął, by Luke zrozumiał, że _nie musieli_ uciekać. A nawet gdyby chcieli – nie mają dokąd.

- Cesarz ukaże ci prawdziwą naturę Mocy. _On_ jest teraz twoim mistrzem.

Luke patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Przez moment czuł – widział – jak ciemna chmura otaczająca duszę jego ojca unosi się odsłaniając maleńki płomyk, który mógł być osamotniona pozostałością czegoś, co kiedyś było życiem. Ale potem zniknął, niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawił, odruchowo zgaszony na rozkaz jego ojca.

Mroczne stworzenie podniosło łeb z triumfem, złośliwie spoglądając z ukosa na Luke'a i ponownie zyskując nad nim przewagę.

Coś we wnętrzu chłopca się załamało. Kiwnął głową z pełnym odrętwienia zrozumieniem.

- Więc mój ojciec naprawdę umarł.

Luke zamrugał i odwrócił się, powstrzymując łzy. Rozpacz ogarniała go lodowatymi falami, po czym oddalała się, rozpraszając jego dziecinną nadzieję na rodzące się pojednanie.

Czyżby Obi – Wan przez cały czas miał rację? Czy jego przeczucia w Mocy były tak niedorzeczne, że zaryzykował swym życiem dla bezpodstawnej fantazji? Skoro mistrz, który trenował jego ojca i walczył z nim, nie zdołał przebić się przez mrok, to co dało Luke'owi podstawy by sądzić, że jemu się uda?

Luke starał się odzyskać spokój, gdy prowadzono go w głąb imperialnego statku. Dystans między nim i ojcem powiększał się i Luke czuł, jak więź między nimi chwieje się i zanika niczym mgła wyparowująca o świcie z lasów Endoru.

Luke oparł głowę o jałową ścianę statku i zanurzył się w Mocy, uwalniając swój ból i frustrację. Gdzieś w oddali poczuł zimno podobne do tego w jaskini na Dagobah, ale bardziej mroczne, pulsujące, drapieżne...

Na skraju myśli przemówił do niego głos Yody.

_Nie lekceważ potęgi Imperatora._

_Ale jak odróżnię dobro od zła?_

_Odróżnisz, kiedy będziesz spokojny... wyciszony..._

Luke zamknął oczy medytując i przygotowując się na nadchodzącą konfrontację. Moc odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie otaczając go i wypełniając niemą siłą.

Żal, jaki Vader wyczuwał w idącym obok niego synu w normalnych warunkach byłby pokarmem dla jego koszmarnego, mrocznego wnętrza, jednak tym razem było inaczej. To uczucie zostało z nim, ale nie mógł go wykorzystać. Skupiło się w innym, nowym punkcie w jego duszy. Punkcie przypominającym mała gwiazdę, która teraz zaledwie żarzyła się, choć kiedyś płonęła jaskrawym blaskiem.

Kiedy Luke był przy nim, Vader niemal _czuł _jak to wypalone miejsce znów zaczyna błyskać. Mógł niemal _dotknąć_ tego, co było nieuchwytne tak długo, że o tym zapomniał. W momentach słabości, gdy jego więź z Luke'm dosłownie rozbrzmiewała w Mocy, mógł niemal osłonić ten maleńki płomyk i pozwolić drżącemu światełku rozjarzyć się i rozproszyć cienie.

Niemal.

Mimo iż Cesarz to przewidział, Vader wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Luke się poddał, a tym bardziej dlaczego chciał, by Vader przy nim był. Pragnienie Luke'a, by ojciec mu towarzyszył, nie mogło przecież wynikać z przywiązania, gdyż chłopiec nie miał powodu, żeby cokolwiek do niego czuć. Nierozważne oddanie ideałowi, którym nigdy nie będzie, musi być Luke'owi wybite z głowy. Jego syn nie będzie pierwszym, który przez to przejdzie.

Jakiekolwiek bezużyteczne uczucia nie kierowałyby chłopcem, jedno było pewne: Vader nie będzie w stanie znieść kolejnej utraty Luke'a i tej więzi, która ich łączy. Nie zniesie wyrwania z jego niepewnego uścisku tego światła – tej małej gwiazdy – nawet jeśli jest blade i nikłe. Zrobi wszystko, co możliwe, by zatrzymać Luke'a przy sobie. Chłopiec musi zrozumieć, że mogą być razem. _Musi_ się nawrócić.

cdn.


	6. Zapalając Świeczkę

_Ciemność jest hojna, jest cierpliwa i zawsze zwycięża; ale w sednie jej siły tkwi słabość: wystarcza jedna, samotna świeczka by ją powstrzymać. Miłość jest czymś więcej, niż płomieniem świecy. Miłość potrafi rozpalić gwiazdy._

- Zemsta Sithów, Matthew Stover.

**CZĘŚĆ V – Zapalając Świeczkę**

Czerwone i zielone ostrze zderzyły się ze sobą, a każdy cios łomotał w skroniach Luke'a niczym puls. Jak do tego doszło? Przecież przybył tu, by uratować swojego ojca, a nie walczyć z nim.

Mrok był tutaj namacalny. Nie był stworzeniem zrodzonym ze strachu jak to, co kryło się we wnętrzu jego ojca, ale czymś zimnym i zdolnym zranić. Ostrzem. Mieczem znajdującym się po drugiej stronie tronu. Był w jego zasięgu. Mógł przywołać go do siebie z równa łatwością, co każdą inną broń. Miecz doskonale dopasowywał się do jego dłoni pod względem ciężaru i równowagi, a wszystko to było jego dziełem. I działało hipnotyzująco.

Ostrzeżony prze swe wyczulone zmysły, Luke przeciwstawił się źródłu zagrożenia i kopnięciem zrzucił ojca ze schodów.

Zbyt późno zorientował się, co właśnie zrobił i zadrżał w pełnym przerażenia zmieszaniu, gdy usłyszał denerwujący chichot Cesarza. Ojciec podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył w jego stronę z ledwo powstrzymywana furią, której Luke nie czuł w nim od czasu spotkania na Bezpinie.

Coś w Luke'u załamało się. W swojej naiwności był przekonany, że Ciemność łatwo jest okpić i nie wierzył, że mogłoby być inaczej. Jakże się mylił! To nie miało tak wyglądać. Maleńkie światełko w mroku rozproszyło jego uwagę i przez to jego ostateczna próba najprawdopodobniej zakończy się klęską. Cofnął się, walcząc z otaczającą ich obu ciemnością, która niczym drapieżnik obserwowała i czekała, by przekonać się, który z nich załamie się pierwszy. Luke wyprostował się, zdecydowany nie ulec pokusie.

- Nie będę z tobą walczył, ojcze.

Wstając z podłogi, Darth Vader walczył z ogarniającym go gniewem. Rzucający się smok błagał go o to, by bez namysłu zniszczyć Luke'a, ale coś innego, niezidentyfikowanego, powstrzymywało go przed tym. Rozpaczliwie starał się wyciszyć te uczucia i skupić na walce, gdy patrzył w górę na chłopca, który stał się już mężczyzną. Tworząc ze swojego gniewu i frustracji tarczę ochronną, gwałtownie ruszył w stronę Luke'a.

- To nierozsądne opuszczać swoją _broń_!

Luke odparował cios i uciekł, wskakując na znajdujący się powyżej pomost. Pierś Vadera wypełniło, tym razem już rozpoznane, uczucie dumy. Zdusił je, ukrywając przed obserwującymi oczami swojego mistrza i przeszywającym spojrzeniem syna. To nie był moment na tego typu refleksje.

- Twoje myśli cię zdradzają, ojcze. Wyczuwam w tobie dobro... konflikt. – Darth Vader usłyszał słowa swojego syna poprzez mgłę kipiących w nim uczuć.

Zbladł, a jego oddech zrobił się cięższy. Spojrzał w górę, na Luke'a. Jego syn stał się tak potężny w Mocy, że teraz świecił olśniewającym blaskiem. Vader rozumiał, dlaczego Jedi pokładali w nim tyle nadziei.

Pewność Luke'a zirytowała go.

- Nie ma żadnego konfliktu.

Za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że na już chłopca w swoich rękach, jego synowi w jakiś sposób udawało się wyrwać z tego uchwytu i walczyć z mrokiem nieco dłużej. Vader nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale jego determinacja zaczynała się chwiać. Przywołując do siebie ciemność, rzucił swój miecz w chłopca. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by to skończyć.

Widział, jak Luke spada na ziemię wśród deszczu iskier i znika z pola widzenia gdzieś pod platformą, na której stał Imperator. Szukając tam, Vader spróbował wyczuć go w Mocy. Ku swojej bezgranicznej konsternacji nie znalazł nic. Chłopiec nauczył się blokować umysł i to zirytowało go tak, że rozkojarzył się jeszcze bardziej. Słyszał, jak Cesarz schodzi z platformy śmiejąc się obłąkańczo, ale ani ojca ani syna już to nie obchodziło. Obaj zaangażowani byli w swoją własna walkę woli.

- Nie możesz wiecznie się ukrywać, Luke. – Vader krążył wokół stopni platformy i pochylił się nieco, by dostać się do środka. Spróbował znów wyczuć swojego syna, lecz trafił tylko na pustą przestrzeń w Mocy. To uczucie zaniepokoiło go. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko światła Luke'a, cos w jego wnętrzu ciągnęło do niego ślepo, nagląco. Kiedy poszukiwania spełzły na niczym, to coś zostawiło w jego duszy pustkę. Znowu.

Ale tym razem nie mógł znieść tej pustki. Nim spotkał Luke'a wystarczająco długo żył w odrętwieniu. Musiał uświadomić synowi, że mogą być razem. Rozpaczliwie, błagalnie znów sięgnął w jego kierunku.

_- Oddaj się_ Ciemnej Stronie. To jedyny sposób, by uratować przyjaciół. Tak, twoje myśli cię zdradzają. Uczucia, które do nich żywisz są silne. Zwłaszcza uczucie do...

Vader zatrzymał się. Jego zmysły wiły się w nurcie rozpoznania. Coś, co Luke ukrywał, jakaś wizja, mignęło przed nim.

Z dokładnością, jaką daje tylko Moc, zobaczył swoje poprzednie wcielenie siedzące obok _niej_ dawno temu. W miarę, jak wizja dźwięczała w jego zmysłach, dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna, trzymając rękę na brzuchu żony, rozważa możliwość narodzin dziewczynki, podczas gdy dziecko kopało w łonie swojej matki.

Smak wyszedł ze swej kryjówki, zły i oburzony kolejnym wspomnieniem, a brązowe oczy, _znajome_ brązowe oczy, ukazały się Vaderowi...

... w twarzy Księżniczki.

Nagła świadomość napełniła go niekończącą się satysfakcją. Więc było jeszcze drugie dziecko – bliźniak. Córka... _Jego_ córka. Był tak pewien, że będą mieli dziewczynkę, powiedział nawet o tym żonie!

Szturmowany obrazami twarzy Księżniczki, znów stracił spokój ducha, a jego satysfakcja zmieniła się w zimny, śmiertelny gniew. Starał się pozostać skupionym, ale w środku cały wrzał. Nie ukryli przed nim tylko jednego dziecka, ukryli dwoje. Sprawili, że niemal zabił własną córkę. Skonfundowany, niespokojny, jeszcze raz sięgnął do umysłu Luke'a i przekonał się, że to prawda. Nie był przyzwyczajony do uczucia utraty gruntu pod nogami, a tym razem komfort, jaki dawał mrok był poza jego zasięgiem. Nie był też przyzwyczajony do braku jakiegokolwiek punktu podparcia. Ale nagle zorientował się, co będzie kluczem do nawrócenia jego syna, bo była to słabość której uległ także on. Odwrócił się z zadowoleniem w kierunku Luke'a.

_- ...siostry_. A więc masz bliźniaczą siostrę. Twoje uczucia ją także zdradziły. Obi – Wan mądrze postąpił ukrywając ją przede mną. Teraz jego klęska się dopełniła...

Luke zamknął oczy. Nie mógł oddychać. Został zbezczeszczony, a obraz jego siostry wydarty z umysłu przez bezlitosne szpony. _Jego_ klęska rzeczywiście się dopełniła. Gdyby tylko był silniejszy... Gdyby głębiej ukrył swoje uczucia, tak jak doradzał Obi – Wan. _Przepraszam, Leio..._

Vader odwrócił się i Luke śledził każdy jego ruch. Cos się działo pod tą czarną maską. Luke mógł niemal ujrzeć plan powstający na obrzeżach jego umysłu.

Chłopiec poruszył się niespokojnie, przygotowując się na to, co miało nadejść. I wtedy, przez moment, widział to, co myślał jego ojciec, a ta świadomość rozdarła mu duszę. Przecież _on by tego nie... _Mrok – to zimne ostrze – pulsował teraz na krańcach zasięgu jego wzroku obiecując zemstę. A będzie łatwa...

- Jeśli nie zwrócisz się ku ciemnej stronie, być może ona to zrobi. – stwierdził Vader groźnie.

I faktycznie była łatwa. Luke z okrzykiem furii przywołał do siebie mrok. Jego miecz świetlny również odpowiedział na wezwanie – i słusznie, bo z pewnością zostanie użyty. Siła, o jaką nigdy by się nie podejrzewał, rzuciła go przeciwko wrogowi, który ośmielił się grozić jego siostrze.

Stworzenie. Dostrzegł je wyraźnie poprzez pokłady nienawiści – smoka, który znowu go atakował. Luke odrzucał go do tyłu, raz za razem. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

Nie pozwoli temu potworowi wygrać, chociaż krzyczy z bólu...

Gdzieś z daleka Luke usłyszał, jak z bólu krzyczy Vader.

_- Luke!_

Głos ojca, dziwnie stłumiony, dotarł do niego poprzez Moc. Swąd spalonych przewodów przykuł uwagę Luke'a do podłogi.

_- Synu!... przestań..._

Chłopiec patrzył na kikut ręki ojca, zaciskając swoją własną mechaniczną dłoń. Moc mroku pulsowała w jego żyłach i spływała po twarzy strumyczkami potu. Rzeczywiście była kusząca, tak jak opisywał Obi – Wan.

Widział dokładnie to samo w swoim ojcu. To... i maleńki płomyczek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. Bestia w piersi Vadera zawarczała rozwścieczona, ale Luke ominął ją o zajrzał w miejsce, którego tak uważnie strzegła.

Dzięki Mocy dostrzegł, jak miejsce to migocze i ukazuje ślad... czegoś. Czegoś, co promieniowało zza warstwy bólu tak grubej, że byłaby w stanie usidlić każdego, kto by się do niej zbliżył.

Poprzez mgiełkę małego światła Luke rozpoznał to uczucie. Zdawało się być tym ciepłem, które ogarnęło go, gdy wzywał Leię na Bezpinie. Zdawało się być... miłością. Nieśmiertelną, transcendentalną miłością będącą jedynym celem życia. Czymś tak bliskim, a jednocześnie tak obcym, że samo jego odkrycie napełniło Luke'a bólem.

Pragnął tego dosięgnąć – wyciągnąć z próżni mężczyznę będącego Anakinem Skywalkerem – ale niczym małe zwierzątko obserwujące z zarośli starającego się je wywabić oswobodziciela lub nowo narodzona gwiazda, którą dopiero pieszczoty Mocy pobudzają do blasku, uczucie przycupnęło, wygnane i uśpione. Luke zastanawiał się, czy Vader w ogóle był świadom tego co zobaczył, co odkrył jego syn. Ale ojciec zamknął się w sobie i milczał. Luke ze smutkiem zdał sobie sprawę, że być może właśnie zmarnował swoją jedyną szansę na uratowanie ojca i teraz czeka go taka sama porażka jak wszystkich, którzy próbowali tego dokonać przed nim.

_Przykro mi, ojcze_, skierował myśli do leżącego u jego stóp złamanego człowieka, _ale nie mogę za tobą podążyć_.

Jasne, chłodne ostrze wciąż pulsowało w jego dłoni – wyłączył je. Miecz, odrzucony, kilkakrotnie odbił się od podłogi. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

On był Jedi.

Vader z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwował jak Cesarz podnosi ręce. Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Nagle znów był młodym Jedi stojącym w gabinecie kanclerza – zdesperowanym i przestraszonym, osłaniającym oczy przed oślepiającą potęgą Ciemnej Strony i przygotowującym się do dobrowolnego odrzucenia wszystkiego dla człowieka, który stał teraz nad Luke'm. Przypomniał sobie śmierć Mace'a Windu oraz grozę i przerażenia towarzyszące obserwowaniu, jak śmiertelny arsenał Imperatora pozwala mu z łatwością pozbywać się wrogów. A teraz Luke'a spotka to samo.

Podniósł się z podłogi, choć bolało go każde włókno w pozostałościach ludzkiego ciała, a Cesarz wysłał w kierunku jego syna silna wiązkę niebieskich błyskawic Sithów. Starał się skupić, rozpaczliwie błagając Luke'a swoimi otumanionymi zmysłami, by się poddał. To było jedyne wyjście.

Luke bezmyślnie wyrzucił swój miecz świetlny i nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać tych tortur.

Vader patrzył, jak jego syn stara się użyć Mocy, by zmienić kierunek lotu tej burzy błyskawic, ale uderzała ona w niego z taką szybkością i energią, że Luke chwiał się na ugiętych kolanach. Chwycił się stojącego na pomoście cylindra by nie spaść do szybu, gdy przebił go kolejny świetlny cios.

- Twoje mierne umiejętności są niczym w porównaniu z potęgą Ciemnej Strony! – rzucił Cesarz.

Vader odwrócił się do swojego mistrza w zamroczeniu. Gdzieś spoza sfery słuchu niewyraźnie dotarły do niego kolejne drwiny Imperatora z jego syna. Lęk ogarnął całe jego ciało i otarł się o cos małego i gorącego, intensywnego w swym przebudzaniu się. Coś, co nie powinno istnieć...

- Ojcze, błagam! Pomóż mi!

_Pomóż mi..._

Otoczyły go zakazane wspomnienia. Głosy z przeszłości – czyje to były głosy?

_Jedi tak nie postępują._

On nie był Jedi. On _zabił_ tego Jedi... tak jak wszystkich pozostałych.

_Potrzebuję go!_

Vader powoli ocknął się z mgły, jak ze snu. Dziecko krzyczało... a _Padme_ umierała.

Rozpacz, którą krył w sobie całe życie, wybuchła nowym płomieniem... Pozwolił jej umrzeć. Wołała go we śnie, a on pozwolił jej umrzeć. Sens jego istnienia umierał dając życie jego dziecku, a on nie potrafił nawet wyrwać się z tego snu, by ją ocalić...

Luke wił się pod naporem błyskawic. Wzywał na pomoc swojego ojca, ale bez skutku. Nie widział czarnego oblicza poprzez chmurę dymu, ale czuł je.

Znów zawołał, jednak jego ojciec wciąż milczał, a ból zwiększył się. Luke ani nie słyszał, ani nie interesowało go, co mówił Cesarz. To nie miało znaczenia. Rozpacz ostra niczym miecz przebijała jego serce przy każdym wstrząsie. Umrze tutaj. Umrze i nie będzie już żadnego Jedi

Nikogo, by chronić Leię.

Nikogo, by trenować Leię... o ile jej nie złapano. O ile ten potwór nie schwytał jej w swoje sidła...

W krótkiej chwili wytchnienia Luke niewyraźnie poczuł, jak powraca świadomość jego ojca. Rzucił się do niego poprzez Moc, ale napotkał tylko mroczną bestię, rzucającą się i groźnie wysuwającą szpony.

Udręka i rozpacz zaprowadziły go jednak w miejsce, którego do tej pory nie odważył się naruszyć – do źródła ciepła, które płynęło z gwiazdy w duszy jego ojca.

Szukając oparcia w Mocy, przywołał je do siebie i uformował swoistą włócznię ze światła, a następnie, wykorzystując całą siłę, jaka w nim jeszcze została, przebił ostrzem tej włóczni smoka i gruby mur bólu ojca.

W umyśle Luke'a pojawiła się wizja pogrążonej w cierpieniu, płaczącej kobiety. Jej głos dotarł do niego spod, mogło się wydawać, ciężaru tysiąca lat.

_... Anakinie! Pomóż mi..._

Przelotny widok twarzy kobiety, zbyt rozmazany, by mu się przyjrzeć, przepełniony śmiertelną udręką, torturą poczucia przegranej i rozpaczą, uderzył Luke'a. Walcząc z bólem i zawrotami głowy, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że słyszy bicie swojego serca oraz towarzyszące mu bicie serca kogoś jeszcze. Po chwili dołączyły do nich dwa kolejne, zupełnie wyraźne tętna i powoli wszystkie cztery stały się crescendem w Mocy.

To nie była jego wizja, to była wizja jego ojca... jego wspomnienie. To nie Luke stworzył tę świetlną włócznię – to było światło we wnętrzu jego ojca, które przez długi czas leżało uśpione, a teraz starało się uwolnić ze szponów smoka. Zupełnie zszokowany tym odkryciem, Luke zauważył jeszcze, że głos ze wspomnień jego ojca jest tym samym głosem, który słyszał tyle razy we własnym umyśle... własnych snach. Głos kobiety. _Jej_ głos.

_... Zatrzymaj... Zatrzymaj się! Wróć!..._

Ale dlaczego Vader miałby słyszeć _jej_ głos? Chyba że...

Śmiertelna błyskawica znów zaatakowała jego zmysły. Krzyknął desperacko, jak w transie, głosem dochodzącym z samego jego wnętrza.

- Ojcze... błagam!

Luke znowu spróbował dosięgnąć go poprzez Moc, ale teraz był już zmęczony... bardzo zmęczony. Zza mgły czasu, zdrady i łez wyłoniła się ostatnia prośba, tak odległa, że nie był w stanie zarejestrować szczegółów...

_...Kocham cię!..._

_Anakinie..._

Zbyt słaby, by wydobyć z siebie coś więcej, Luke tylko wyszeptał słowa, o których wiedział, że będą jego ostatnimi... zawiódł.

Ale chciał, by jego ojciec wiedział...

- Kocham cię...

I mała, wystraszona gwiazda stała się supernową.

Poprzez odległość sali Luke raczej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak wątłe światło, do tej pory pilnie strzeżone, nabiera kształtu i rozbłyskuje. Było tak intensywne, że Luke nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to on umiera, czy to błyskawice się nasiliły, czy światło pochodzi od jego ojca.

I wtedy otrzymał odpowiedź. Na króciutką chwilę w Mocy zmaterializowała się uderzająco znajoma twarz młodego mężczyzny. Nie była napięta, wykrzywiona w grymasie złości czy nawet bólu... przez jedna sekundę niebieskie oczy przyglądały mu się spokojnie, prawie z namysłem, a kiedy zniknęły, Luke spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że potok błyskawic się zatrzy6mał... a jego ojciec jest w ogniu.

Vader jak zza bezdennej przepaści ujrzał twarz swojej żony. Jej imię, tak długo zakazane, było pogrzebane pod warstwą mroku i strzeżone przez coś, czego nigdy nie był w stanie wydobyć na powierzchnię. Nawet smok się tego bał. Jej imię wyciągnęło to uczucie na zewnątrz, gorące i pełne złości... ale ta złość nie była mroczna. Była czysta i słuszna, wolna od niezdecydowania i strachu. Płonęła żywym ogniem niczym rodząca się gwiazda i smok żałośnie skonał od jej blasku.

Przechyliwszy się, Vader chwycił Palpatine'a od tyłu i uniósł go nad głową. Mimo odciętej ręki o osłabionego ciała walczył o kontrolę nad okrytą szatami figurą, bo światło mówiło mu dokładnie, co ma robić. Kierowało nim. Stało się nim. Strumień błyskawic skierował się teraz w jego stronę, zalewając falą oślepiającego bólu i Vader z niemałym trudem uświadomił sobie, że czuje... coś. W jakiś sposób, przez czerwoną mgłę cierpienia, dotarło do niego, że tak właśnie ma być – że umrze tutaj razem z Cesarzem, wypełniając swoje przeznaczenie... a Luke i Leia będą bezpieczni.

Prostota tego rozwiązania na moment oderwała jego umysł od cierpienia i Vader znalazł w sobie siłę, by iść dalej, zdecydowany nie wydać nawet jednego okrzyku bólu, który stał się teraz nie do wytrzymania – obwody kombinezonu zrywały się, metal stapiał się ze skórą, a systemy podtrzymywania życia kasowały.

Pochylił się nad krawędzią przepaści ze swym brzemieniem, podczas gdy fale niebieskiego ognia padały na jego hełm i spływały po plecach, przebijając go rozdzierającą agonią cierpienia. Czuł, jak przewody kombinezonu utrzymującego go przy życiu od dwóch dekad pękają i płoną. Wciąż trzymając Palpatine'a nad głową, walczył o ostatni zryw siły, by wrzucić Sitha do znajdującego się na środku sali tronowej szybu. Gdy Cesarz spadł, jego ciało eksplodowało, wysyłając w kierunku pomieszczenia strumień zimnego powietrza.

Człowiek będący Anakinem przysunął się do brzegu otchłani i upadł, a jego peleryna uniosła się, smagana siłą podmuchu. Ogień w jego piersi bezboleśnie wygasał, a następnie całkowicie zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie ciepła i dziwnego odrętwienia. Miał wrażenie, że nie minie wiele czasu, nim jego stara przyjaciółka – śmierć – przybędzie, by go zabrać. Jakie to było ironiczne – zawsze tak się jej obawiał, a teraz wyglądał z niecierpliwością.

Nagle pojawiła się przed nim znajoma twarz – rozpoznał ją poprzez mgłę. Tak długo ją od siebie odsuwał... Poczuł przy sobie dobrze znane ciepło i zrozumiał, że to Luke jest przy nim i odsuwa go od krawędzi szybu w bezpieczne miejsce.

Znalazłszy oparcie w objęciu syna, Vader westchnął i nie miało to nic wspólnego z przeklętym respiratorem. Chciał go dotknąć ten jeden, ostatni raz – teraz już tylko jako ojciec – ale jego ramię nie chciało go słuchać. Luke jednak musiał wyczuć to pragnienie, bo schylił się i złapał jego dłoń. Był tak zmęczony, że nie potrafił nawet skupić wzroku na twarzy syna – zawodziły skomputeryzowane soczewki, które były jego oczami przez niemal dwadzieścia lat.

Chciał jakoś dać Luke'owi do zrozumienia, że był mu wdzięczny – starał się mocniej uścisnąć jego rękę, ale bez skutku. Chciał po prostu podziękować za to, że mógł już bez strachu wyjść na spotkanie tego, co go czekało i odnaleźć gdzieś swój spokój. Jego oddech był teraz zasługą jego płuc i, o dziwo, trwał. To było najwspanialsze uczucie jakiego doświadczył odkąd zaczął nosić kombinezon – zwyczajne nabranie jednego oddechu. Znów wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je z westchnieniem. Wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Zebrał wszystkie swoje siły, by uścisnąć dłoń syna, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że go kocha i że chłopiec może odejść. Było po wszystkim.

Niejasno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powracają do niego myśli i uczucia z poprzedniego życia, uczucia, które przez lata były pogrzebane. Uczucia takie jak braterstwo i czynności takie jak śmiech. Miłość, która nie oczekuje niczego w zamian. Połączenie się z kimś. Stawanie się jednością w dziecku.

Luke klęczał na podłodze, obejmując tyle kombinezonu, ile był w stanie. Jego ojciec ruszył ręką i Luke chwycił ją. _Wszystko w porządku, ojcze_, wysłał słowa przez Moc. _Jestem tutaj. Odpocznij przez chwilę._

Fala ciepła obmyła Luke'a gdy przysunął do siebie osłabione ciało. Powódź myśli i obrazów, które nie były jego własnymi, wirowała w Mocy. Były zbyt zamglone, by je od siebie odróżnić, ale Luke starał się wchłonąć je wszystkie. Starał się złączyć z człowiekiem, który drugi raz dał mu życie.

Delikatna poświata, jaką z czasem zaczęła promieniować budująca się między nimi więź, była wreszcie kompletna, a wzajemnie się ze sobą przeplatające nici miłości i przebaczenia świeciły wspaniałym, jasnym światłem.

Pojedyncza myśl stała się wyraźna we mgle wspomnień jego ojca. Anakin wypchnął ją na powierzchnię, jakby chciał, żeby Luke ją poznał...

_...To jest... najszczęśliwsza chwila... w moim życiu..._

KONIEC


End file.
